


Survive

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when I still feel the loss keenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhawkhealer**](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/)  
>  Summary: There are days when I still feel the loss keenly  
> Spoilers: None really, but it's before the series finale, if that helps.  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know…thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There's such depth to Barbara Gordon and she tends to put on this stoic "Don't fuck with me" face so often. I wanted to delve past that a bit…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for never really leaving…
> 
> Beta: [](http://ct.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ct**](http://ct.dreamwidth.org/)

There are days when I still feel the loss keenly. Watching Helena and Dinah race around the clock tower in one of their endless mock battles is bittersweet. The desire to get up out of this damned chair and join them is a palpable ache tearing at my soul. That's usually when the nightmares resurface.

What's worse is forgetting. There have been mornings that I've woken up in an incredible mood, ready to greet the day and all it can offer me. It won't be until my attempts at kicking off the covers are thwarted that I remember. That's when the depression truly sets in. I'm a survivor, I always have been. But those mornings when I wake up and forget, oh so briefly, the consequences of That Night, that fateful night when Batgirl effectively died, those are the mornings that I fear I won't be able to survive the grief and depression.

I never let Helena or Dinah see my weakness. There's no reason they should feel any sort of guilt -- or worse, pity -- over what happened. Especially Helena. She has enough issues over the events of That Night. She doesn't need any more.

No, it's better that I suffer this in silence. They're both young and have their whole lives ahead of them. They deserve their chances at happiness. It wouldn't be fair to burden either of them with my issues.

And so the mask of Oracle descends over the shell that once held Batgirl, and I begin another day.


End file.
